leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Pantheon/Ability Details
Abilities . ** However, cannot be blocked. This may be due to not doing any physical damage, which is the key component in triggering Aegis Protection. ** Similarly, cannot be blocked by Aegis Protection. * Aegis Protection will block abilities that proc on-hit effects, e.g.: ** ** ** ** |firstname = Spear Shot |firstinfo = (Active): Pantheon hurls his spear at an opponent dealing physical damage. If Heartseeker Strike has been leveled up once, Spear Shot will crit to deal 150% damage against opponents whose current health is below 15% of their max health. *'Cost:' 45 mana *'Cooldown:' 4 seconds *'Range:' 600 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Spear Shot is a single targeted ability that hurls a spear at a target enemy unit, dealing physical damage on impact. *If Pantheon has at least one point in , Spear Shot will "crit" to deal 150% damage on enemies at or below 15% of their maximum health. **Spear Shot will only "crit" if Pantheon has at least one skill point spent on Heartseeker Strike, and is not enhanced in any way by critical strike enhancing items such as . |secondname = Aegis of Zeonia |secondinfo = (Active): Pantheon leaps at an enemy and bashes the enemy with his shield, stunning them for 1 second. Pantheon will also instantly refresh his Aegis Protection. *'Cost:' 55 mana *'Range:' 600 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Aegis of Zeonia is a single targeted dash ability that causes Pantheon to leap to a target enemy champion's location, dealing magic damage and stunning it upon arrival. Pantheon will be placed slightly in front of the target. Upon activation will also be fully charged. * Pantheon can be affected by Crowd Control during Aegis of Zeonia's leap, and the ability will be canceled. * Aegis of Zeonia allows Pantheon to move over walls. * If the target uses or other movement abilities while Pantheon is mid-leap, Aegis of Zeonia will not track the movement and Pantheon will move to the target's original location. However, they will still take its damage and be stunned. |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname = Certain Death |thirdinfo = (Passive): Pantheon's autoattacks gain 100% critical strike chance against targets whose current health is below 15% of their max health. |thirdname2 = Heartseeker Strike |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Pantheon channels for 0.75 seconds and deals 3 swift strikes in a cone in front of him. Each strike deals physical damage, and they deal double damage to champions. *'Range:' 600 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = When Heartseeker Strike is first leveled, Pantheon also gains the Certain Death passive ability. Certain Death passively allows Pantheon to deal 150% damage with or gain a 100% chance to critically strike on his autoattack against enemy units at or below 15% of their maximum health. Heartseeker Strike is a channeled conic area of effect ability that initiates a 0.75 second channel. While channeling, every 0.25 seconds all enemy units in the target area in front of Pantheon take physical damage. This damage is doubled against champions. * Heartseeker Strike is channeled over 0.75 seconds, and can be interrupted by crowd control. * Heartseeker Strike will apply 's debuff up to 3 times when used. http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=31158007 Xypherous Itemization Changes |ultiname = Grand Skyfall |ultiinfo = (Active): Pantheon gathers his strength channeling for 2 seconds and then leaps high into the air, crashing down at the target area 1.5 seconds later. Deals magic damage to units at the center (down to 50% at the edge) and slows them by 35% for 1 second. If the channeling is cancelled, the cooldown is reduced to 10 seconds. *'Cost:' 125 mana *'Range to Center of AoE:' 5500 *'Diameter of AoE:' 1000 (estimate) |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Grand Skyfall is a ground targeted point blank area of effect channeled blink ability that initiates a channel for 2 seconds. If the channel completes, Pantheon teleports to the target location, dealing magic damage and slowing all enemy units within the area after a 1.5 second delay. Grand Skyfall deals reduced damage to enemies further away from the center of the AoE. * Grand Skyfall's channel can be interrupted by crowd control. * If Grand Skyfall's channel is interrupted or manually canceled, its cooldown is reduced to 10 seconds. The mana cost of the cancelled cast is not refunded. * After the initial channel, Pantheon is considered to have moved to his target location. **Area of effect abilities such as can still affect Pantheon during this time. Grand Skyfall's impact damage/slow will still occur even if Pantheon is disabled. ** Aegis of Zeonia's command can be shift-queued upon an enemy champion in the target location, and if the channel completes Pantheon will perform Aegis of Zeonia even if the target champion is outside the casting range, but this will cause Grand Skyfall to deal no damage. }} References Category:Champion Ability Details